The present invention relates to a container and particularly to one which is used to store and sterilize a chopping board.
The sanitary requirements for the applicances to be used in the kitchen are increasing day by day. Although many newly designed devices, such as rice container, dish dryer, etc. have already been provided for such purposes, to date we still lack a proper container to store and to sterilize the chopping board which, otherwise, may easily be polluted.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-identified deficency.